


Meeting the Parents: A Collection

by Gilded_Moon



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Casual Serafin hate, For each chapter, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm not sorry for the ships in here, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Relationship Reveal, casual gretchya hate, father in laws but not happy about it, grandparents but not happy about it, no beta we die like the twenty year truce, only for certain chapters, protective dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Moon/pseuds/Gilded_Moon
Summary: The Witchlands ships meet each other's parents and parental figures hoping to have approval of their relationships. It can't be that hard. After all, the parents want their children to be happy and will support their relationships, right?If only.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Leopold fon Cartorra/Caden Fitz Grieg, Lev/Vaness (The Witchlands Series), Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar, Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Meeting the Parents: A Collection

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that when the ships eventually do meet the parents, it's going to be a disaster. Except for the only two good parents, Evrane and Vizer Sotar. As for this one, I had to XD. It's too funny not to include.- Moon

“How on earth are we going to explain this to your uncle and my father?” Caden asked as he gestured to his and Leopold’s clasped hands.

Caden and the prince had been dating for quite some time. Their friends knew of course, but Henrik and Dom fon Grieg did not know. Caden knew he and his boyfriend had to come up with something before they arrived at the peace ball they were on their way to.

“That hadn’t occurred to me before,” said Leopold. “They won’t be pleased with whatever we do, so that isn’t a concern. How to explain this indeed.”

Leopold was correct on that front. His uncle and Caden’s father would be furious no matter how the two chose to reveal their relationship. They wouldn’t hurt either man. Caden was sure of that. It would be an idiotic move at anytime let alone at a peace ball. But would the emperor and the dom cause a fuss? Caden did not much care what they said to him. It was Leopold he worried about. His boyfriend was amazing. He didn’t deserve to be hurt because his horrid uncle-

Caden’s thoughts were interrupted as Leopold exclaimed, “Oh I know how we can do this!”

Caden looked at his boyfriend and saw the trademark mischievous gleam in his eyes. It was a rather attractive look. 

“I know that look. What are you thinking,” Caden asked.

“I was thinking we could-“

Leopold was cut off as the carriage jerked to a stop, and he fell into Caden’s lap. Caden instinctively wrapped one arm around Leopold’s waist to keep him steady while his other arm draped over the prince’s lap.

“Honestly they can do better at stopping a carriage than that,” sniffed Leopold. “As I was saying, I was thinking we could walk into the hall where the entire court is sure to be by now while you carry me in your arms in rather the same way we are arranged now.”

Caden couldn’t help but laugh at Leopold’s idea. It was ridiculous, but it was a good way to announce their relationship without having to even say anything.

There was of course the bonus of being able to hold Leopold in his arms that Caden quite liked.

“You are so dramatic, Leopold,” Caden said in between laughs.

Leopold smiled and snuggled into Caden’s shoulder. “You love it and me, my dear Hell Bard.”

“I do.” Caden tucked the arm that had been resting on his boyfriend’s lap under Leopold’s knees and carefully got out of the carriage as Lev opened the door to let them out. “Now get settled love. We have an emperor and a dom to infuriate.”

*

Leopold was trying, and failing, to keep the smile off his face as his boyfriend carried him into the ballroom.

The looks on the doms and domnas' faces were _priceless_.

After a moment, Leopold spotted his uncle and Caden’s father talking together near the punch table. How convenient. Now they could take care of both men at once rather than separately.

“Over there, my dear. They are both at the punch bowl,” Leopold whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

Caden smirked, _oh what a handsome expression_ , and walked towards the emperor and the dom.

Henrik turned to face them first. His jaw dropped. Dom fon Grieg turned to see what had so shocked the emperor and dropped his wine glass as he saw one of his sons carrying the prince of Cartorra in a way that could be nothing other than romantic.

Caden stopped a few feet away from the two men and gently set Leopold down.

“Thank your for that, love,” said Leopold as he gave Caden a kiss on the cheek.

The Hell Bard blushed and muttered a “you’re welcome.”

Blushing looked nice on his Hell Bard.

Leopold intertwined his fingers with Caden’s and said, “Hello Uncle. Is there something wrong? You don’t look well.”

Henrik’s mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out. Caden’s hand shook in Leopold’s as he silently laughed at the sight.

“What are you doing Caden?!” Dom fon Grieg exploded. “You can’t be seriously telling me that _you_ are dating the blighting prince of Cartorra?!”

Leopold giggled as Caden wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“I am.”

“Mhmm. And for quite some time,” Leopold added.

Henrik apparently found his voice as he shouted, “Leopold! I’ve let you get away with most anything for years, but this is a step too far! He’s completely unworthy of you. That Hell Bard,” Henrik spat, “is a bastard. You are a prince. This is ridiculous!”

That made Leopold angry. How dare Henrik insult his handsome, smart, _wonderful_ boyfriend? Leopold could less about Caden’s background. He loved Caden for who he was.

A smile full of warning appeared on Leopold’s face. “Now Uncle, you wouldn’t say such things to your only heir at a peace ball of all places. Especially when Caden and I are close friends with the Empress and empress-consort of Marstok, both of whom happen to be standing behind you, hmmm?”

Henrik and the dom whipped around to become face to face with the now angry Vaness and Lev.

Henrik’s eyes bulged with anger as he realized that he was outsmarted. Leopold smiled as he watched the realization break over his uncle and the dom’s faces.

Both men turned slowly back to face Leopold and Caden.

“You are right, nephew. That is not a good idea. I… apologize… for my outburst. I was simply surprised at this. I am happy for you, nephew,” Henrik gritted out.

“I apologize as well. My congratulations to you both,” spat out Dom fon Grieg.

“Thank you, sirs,” Leopold said. “What ought we do now love?”

Caden chuckled the display and pulled Leopold towards the food tables.

“Eat and mock the old toads.”

Leopold laughed they reached the food table. It was going to be a very enjoyable night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D - Moon


End file.
